TENTACIONES
by BelsisCaskett41319
Summary: Ambientado en la tercera temporada. Kate tiene 27 y su relación con Josh va a la deriva, flaquea. Rick tiene 30, solo se ha casado con Meredith y Alexis tiene 8 años. Beckett y Castle se verán sumido en una relación de tentaciones y tras varios altibajos la pareja tendrá que tomar la decisión más importante de su vida. Dadle una oportunidad por fa :)
1. Chapter 1

-Chicos, es sábado. ¿Qué os parece si nos vamos a la Guarida a celebrar que por fin hemos resuelto este caso?

-Perfecto chico escritor y después podemos irnos a alguna discoteca, que quiero bailar con mi chico toda la noche.

-Por mi encantado muñeca.

-Vale, pero dejad que vaya a casa a cambiarme, no pienso ir de fiesta con esta ropa, tengo 26 no 40. –Todos estallamos en carcajadas ante el comentario de Kate aunque para mi siempre estaba preciosa, se pusiese lo que se pusiese.

Estando ya en la Guarida con todas las copas servidas, Whiskies, bloody maries y 2 yintonic para Beckett y Lanie, mis amigos me preguntaron por mi hija, mi pequeña Alexis, de 8 años. Todos babeaban con la enana pelirroja.

-Y dinos Castle ¿cómo está la pequeñina de Alexis?

-Está preciosa, acaba de empezar tercer grado y le ha dado por recogerse el pelo en dos trenzas porque dice que así van todas sus compañeras y no quiere que la acompañe yo a clase tiene que ser mi madre porque a sus amigas les cae mejor ella –esto último lo dije molesto.

-Ah Martha! Me encantaría volver a verla!

-En la próxima partida de póker, veréis que como siempre está hecha una diva.

-Y hablando de divas…

Me giré en mi taburete pues estaba de espaladas a la puerta y no pude disimular mi cara cuando Kate acababa de entrar por la puerta con un vestido negro ajustado hasta poco más debajo de las caderas y un escote muy considerable que hacía que los ojos se deviaran hacia allí instantáneamente, me quede con la boca abierta, estaba fantástica, es una diosa.

-Castle, ¿qué se supone que estás mirando?

-Eh..mmm…esto…nada –no encontraba las palabras, está mujer era impresionante -¡Te hemos guardado sitio, ven siéntate!

-Gracias

La conversación fue amena, las risas se multiplicaban con el paso del tiempo pero pasadas las doce Lanie comentó que quería ir a bailar así que nos fuimos a una discoteca que está a poco más de dos manzanas de mi bar y allí me deleite viendo como Kate contoneaba su trasero y movía el pelo de una forma muy, muy sexy, me pilló varias veces mirándola pero no pareció importarle.

Entonces, mientras tomábamos varias copas Kate se acercó a mí, seguía contoneándose y quería que bailásemos, estaba un poco subidilla con la bebida pero no me importaba, nos pegamos y coloco mis manos en sus caderas, estaba muy sexy, me provocaba.

-Castle, aquí hace mucho calor, ¿no te parece?

-mmm

-Si quieres, podemos ir a mi casa…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Kate, que propones? –no me importaba nada, no me importaba Josh, nada era importante, ella quería acostarse conmigo, eso era evidente.

Me cogió la mano y salió del local, su casa estaba cerca a dos manzanas y las hicimos corriendo, al llegar a su portón todo se hizo más real, se dio la vuelta y me besó, al principio no supe como reaccionar pero cuando ella introdujo su lengua con pasión en mi boca, yo la seguí, iniciamos una danza incansable que solo termino cuando no podíamos respirar cuando hacía cada vez más calor. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y no esperamos al ascensor, subimos las escaleras, cuarto piso, segunda puerta, estamos dentro.

-Dios Castle, las cosas con Josh no van bien, se preocupa más de su trabajo que de mí y yo ya no se si lo quiero, así que me da igual, estoy segura que desde que llegaste a la doce tenemos una atracción muy fuerte pero el caso es ¿tu quieres…?

-¿Qué si quiero Kate? –Me acerqué a ella y la agarré de las caderas, la besé con pasión y me atreví a descender a su trasero, dios, esta diosa quería sexo conmigo, como negárselo. –Por favor, vamos a tu cuarto.

La seguí, como he hecho estos tres años pero esta vez para fines diferentes aunque pensándolo bien esto bien me sirve para mis libros.

Una vez frente a su cama fue ella la que tomo la iniciativa, me desabrochó la camisa, se atrancó con los botones de las prisas que tenía pero no importó porque una vez que me desprendí de ella me beso el pecho haciéndome sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, un escalofrío y por un impulso me deshice de su vestido y woaw. Ropa interior de encaje, extremadamente sexy, mi amigo de ahí abajo reaccionó enseguida, haciendo acto de presencia. Me acerqué a su boca y la besé, esta vez lentamente mientras ella, ávida y fiera me quitaba el pantalón liberándome un poco de la presión. –Dios Castle- ésa fue mi señal para lanzarla a la cama y arrebatarle sus prendas interiores, me deleite con su cuerpo acariciándolo, besándolo, observándolo, siendo testigo de esa maravilla que había querido saborear durante años. Cuando llegue a su epicentro estaba lista para recibirme pero yo no podía resistir la tentación de deleitarme con ella y hacerla enloquecer. Después fue mi amigo quien lo hizo, encajábamos tan bien, a la perfección, pero concorde a su carácter no aceptaba quedarse abajo y se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí, llevando el ritmo. Fue la noche más maravillosa de nuestras vidas.


	2. Desayuno con Kate

Olor a café y…¿tortitas? Al abrir los ojos descubro que estoy totalmente desnudo en una cama que no es la mía y que el otro lado está arrugado como si alguien hubiese estado allí y entonces recuerdo todo lo que sucedió anoche, como recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos, mis labios y como era sentirse dentro de ella y las cuatro veces que hicimos el amor. Al mirar el despertador veo que son las doce y media de la mañana, normal, anoche nos quedamos dormidos a las cinco. Me pongo mis bóxers y mis pantalones, no encuentro mi camisa. Cruzo el pasillo y llego al salón y es entonces cuando la veo. De espaldas a mí, cocinando lo que parecen tortitas, de ahí el olor, y con mi camisa puesta que le llega por debajo de las caderas y que le deja entrever su trasero está mi diosa, mi musa; lleva el pelo recogido en un moño y va descalza, espectacular.

-Buenos días Kate –mientras digo esto con mi voz de dormilon, me acerco a ella y la abrazo de la cintura besándola en el cuello, ella se ríe y se da la vuelta, devolviéndome el beso pero esta vez en la boca.

-Buenos días dormilón, he preparado café y he hecho tortitas, ¿te apetece?

-mmm…la verdad que me apetece otra cosa – no puedo dejar de acercarme a ella y besarla, es como un magnetismo –ya sabes –digo mientras levanto las cejas, provocándola.

-¿ No crees que ya quemamos suficientes calorías anoche?

-Puede ser, pero no es suficiente –me mira divertida y es entonces cuando pienso que ha preparado todo eso para mí- vamos a probar esas tortitas, inspectora.

Fue un momento mágico, desayunar con Beckett después de una noche intensa, entre risas, algún que otro beso y muchos tonteos pero entonces en mi cabeza surge la duda sobre lo que pasará a continuación, que nos depararía el futuro pero no me atrevía a preguntarle.

-Rick, desde que me he levantado he querido pegarme una ducha, ¿te apetece ducharte conmigo?

-Por supuesto –me levanté escopetado y la seguí a través del pasillo hasta el baño, cuando llegamos allí se agacha en la bañera para abrir el agua y se le sube la camisa, woaw, se me corta la respiración y mi respuesta es inmediata, es preciosa. Ella se gira lasciva – ¿me quitas la camisa? Es que a mi me cuestan los botones. –No dude en aproximarme a ella y arrebatarle la camisa, no llevaba sujetador. Ella procedió a quitarme la ropa y tras hacer el amor, esta vez lentamente y con cariño, nos dimos un precioso baño con espuma y velas por cortesía de la inspectora Beckett.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA: hola a todos,gracias por las reviews. Os recuerdo que en el anterior capitulo Castle se pregunta a donde va su relación con Beckett. Este capi esta ubicado dos semanas después de la pregunta del millón donde Castle aguarda la respuesta, es un capitulo de transición, cortito pero que ya pronto se sabrá como se resuelve todo.**

Llevo toda la noche sin dormir. Desde hace dos semanas estoy en un sin vivir. Tras nuestro precioso fin de semana juntos, le hice la pregunta del millón, ¿Kate, que vas a hacer con Josh? Y discutimos, no sé por qué pero discutimos y tras dos horas gritándonos conseguí calmarla. "Rick, lo siento, he jugado contigo y ahora me siento mal. Vamos a hacer una cosa, espérame, arreglaré las cosas con Josh y te llamaré. Si en tres semanas no te he llamado entonces ven a pedirme explicaciones. Pero no es solo dejarlo a él también tengo que aclararme yo, intentar volver a ser yo misma. Solo espero que lo entiendas" Y lo entiendo. Lo entiendo tanto…

Pero estas dos semanas en las que apenas he salido de casa porque, claro, nuestro acuerdo implicaba que no la acompañase en las escenas del crimen en tres semanas, me ha sumido en una tristeza desoladora porque no se qué va a hacer, si lo ha dejado ya, si al final no lo ha dejado, si habrá futuro para nosotros o si solo he sido una aventura más en su lista.

Sumido en estos pensamientos decido salir a la calle porque, quien sabe, puede que allí encuentre algo de inspiración para recuperar las dos semanas que llevo sin escribir…


	4. Soluciones

No sé cómo ni porqué pero acabo en el parque, en nuestros columpios, los que tantas conversaciones entre Kate y yo han compartido. Me siento y me balanceo mientras veo a dos jóvenes amantes besándose en un banco, tumbados a la luz de la luna, rebosantes de amor; de repente siento una angustia en mi pecho, un vacio que llevo sintiendo dos semanas y que no se va ni con una buena botella de whiski. La extraño, la necesito y nunca me había dado cuenta de cuánto amor siento por ella, es extraordinaria y ahora que sé que ella siente algo por mí no puedo dejarla escapar. Agarro el iphone y marco su número, salta el contestador. Me quedo embobado mirando mi fondo de pantalla (una foto que nos hicimos el domingo por la mañana, manchados en chocolate y con una sonrisa tonta en los labios ) durante horas hasta que comienza a llover pero no me importa, así sigo hasta que media hora más tarde, pasadas las dos de la madrugada veo una mujer joven que sale de su coche y corre hacia la barandilla donde se apoya y comienza a llorar, temblando. Reconocería ese cuerpo entre millones, largas y finas piernas, cintura de curvas perfectas y cabello castaño que sobresale del gorro que lleva puesto la joven; ella se da la vuelta y entonces la veo, es Kate, tiembla y gime. No dudo en acercarme a ella y cuando se percata de mi presencia me mira a los ojos y se derrumba en mis brazos, aspirando mi aroma.

Me susurra bajito al oído –Rick…lo siento Rick…he sido una estúpida.

-Shh, tranquila, vamos a mi casa que al final vamos a coger un resfriado si seguimos bajo la lluvia.

En su coche y en silencio nos dirigimos a mi casa, afortunadamente el trafico de NY a estas horas de la noche no es muy ajetreado. Cuando abro la puerta del loft, rápidamente enciendo la chimenea y me quito la ropa. Kate está aún en la puerta, indecisa, entonces me acerco a ella, la tomo de la mano y lentamente le quito la ropa, como esta desnuda y puede que así se sienta vulnerable cojo una manta para ella y la coloco sobre sus hombros. -¿Estás mejor?

Poco a poco deja de temblar -Sí, gracias.

-Siempre.

Me pongo yo también una manta y preparo chocolate caliente, nos sentamos en el sofá y no le pregunto directamente que ha pasado, porque estaba así en el parque. No. Le pregunto sobre estas dos semanas, sobre el trabajo y sobre ella, sobre cómo se siente y es entonces cuando se decide a contarme.

-Rick, ahora mismo estoy destrozada pero quiero que sepas por qué. Voy a contarte todo desde el principio, no me interrumpas por favor. –Por toda respuesta yo la miro a los ojos, expectante. –Desde el día que te marchaste de mi casa no he podido dormir pensando en la manera de dejar a Josh, de contarle que ya no siento lo mismo por él, que me he enamorado de otra persona pero él nunca estaba disponible, siempre que intentaba establecer una reunión con él nunca podía, siempre estaba ocupado hasta esta tarde. Esta tarde me llamó y me dijo que si quería y estaba disponible ya podíamos hablar así que hemos quedado en Remy's para tomar una hamburguesa y tras una agradable conversación, tranquilo que ni siquiera nos hemos tocado –debe de haber notado mi espontaneo ataque de celos – tras la hamburguesa nos hemos sentado en un banco del parque y no me ha dado tiempo a decir lo que tenía que decirle porque sin más, me ha dicho que se marchaba, que se iba con Médicos sin Fronteras durante tres años a África, al principio me he quedado en shock pero después cuando le he preguntado si había si quiera pensado en mi, en nuestra relación. Cuando le he preguntado porque no se había preocupado en tres semanas de llamarme, de estar conmigo aunque fuese dos minutos y me ha contestado, así sin más, que para él su trabajo era más importante que lo nuestro, que no nos veía futuro y que estaba intentado evitar lo inevitable.

-Y ¿qué le has contestado tú?

-Al principio me he callado, he pensado lentamente que contestar y después como por impulso le he dicho que compartía su opinión acerca de que no nos veía futuro y que cuando lo pensaba en caliente había una cosa que para mí también era más importante que nosotros.

-AH ¿sí? ¿qué? –dije, no pudiendo ocultar la sonrisa pues sabía la respuesta.

-Tú. Nosotros. Nuestro futuro juntos –Me abalancé instantáneamente y la bese, bese esos preciosos labios que durante dos semanas había necesitado como el aire para respirar pero una pregunta atormentaba mi mente.

-Kate, ¿si le has dicho eso, por qué llorabas en el parque? Parecías destrozada.

-No lloraba por él, porque se hubiese acabado, bueno en parte sí pero fundamentalmente lloraba porque sentía que había sido una ingenua durante más de seis meses de mi vida he perdido el tiempo con una persona a la que al parecer no le importaba donde fuésemos en lugar de atreverme a dar el paso contigo, con la persona que ha estado conmigo los últimos tres años, cubriéndome las espaldas. Lloraba porque te he hecho daño, he dejado que me esperaras durante todo este tiempo y tuvieras que sufrir viéndome salir con otros. Lo siento Rick, lo siento. –Nuevas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, se las aparte de la cara y la bese de nuevo.

-Eh! Tranquila, ha merecido la pena esperar, ahora sé que quieres tener un futuro conmigo y doy gracias al cielo por esa tentación de sábado por la noche que te hizo abrirte a mi y ¡Te quiero, Kate, te quiero!

-Y yo a ti Rick, y yo. –tras varios besos y abrazos más. Ambos cansados de dos semanas sin dormir y con esperanzas renovadas se metieron en la cama, abrazados y esperando _las aventuras del mañana. _

**NOTA: tengo una duda, no sé si terminar aquí el fic, así, o continuar y darles un futuro a estos dos. Por favor dejad reviews con lo que penséis y yo ya tomo una decisión. Gracias. **


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA: Primero de todo pedir perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que mi otra historia ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo jeje. Este es el penúltimo capitulo del fic, antes de darle el final que quiero quería hacer esta escena que** **siempre había tenido en mente, recordando la mayor parte de los buenos momentos de Castle y Beckett.**

_"Ahora mismo tengo la tentación de ir a tu mesa y besarte el cuello y los labios y…todo" _

Desde mi mesa vi como Kate sonreía al leer mi mensaje, levantaba la vista y me guiñaba el ojo para después volver a teclear en el móvil. Segundos después fue mi teléfono el que vibró: "_Si tu hija nos deja esta noche podrás hacer eso y más ;)". _

Kate y yo éramos felices, habían pasado ocho meses desde que nos vimos bajo la lluvia y desnudamos nuestras almas el uno con el otro, ocho meses desde que me abrió su corazón y puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que han sido los mejores de mi vida. Prácticamente vive en mi casa, Alexis le ha cogido un cariño especial, siempre quiere estar con ella, hasta nos dice que nos casemos. En comisaría todo lo que tenemos debe quedar aparcado aunque Montgomery lo sabe nos ha prohibido demostraciones de afecto en público para que no se enteren los de arriba y puedan echarme de su comisaría o causar problemas a Beckett; Lanie está encantada, al igual que los chicos y por fin, como siempre había querido, podemos salir en parejitas.

Nuevo mensaje.

"_Veo que mi último mensaje te ha dejado tan descolocado que ni has contestado pero…TENEMOS UN ASESINATO... ;)"_

HORAS MÁS TARDE

Como cada noche al llegar a casa mientras Kate comienza a preparar la comida yo preparo su baño de espuma con sales aromáticas, rosas y un buen libro. Mientras ella se baña y se relaja yo termino la comida y pongo la mesa, hoy quiero que sea especial, hoy hace cuatro años que la conocí por primera vez y ella no se acuerda pero yo sí, fue el día que cambió mi vida por completo.

Atenúo la luz del salón y pongo un par de velas en la mesa, champán, su comida favorita y de postre, fresas con nata aunque espero tener otro postre por su parte. Dejo la nota sobre su lado de la mesa con una rosa.

-¿Rick, que es todo esto? ¿Qué celebramos? –Mi musa aparece por la puerta de mi dormitorio con una de mis camisas, en zapatillas y el pelo suelto, sin maquillar, esta preciosa, es una diosa.

-Cariño, hoy celebramos que hace cuatro años que mi vida cambio por completo, hace cuatro años que te conocí, cuatro años en los que te he llevado el café todas las mañanas para ver una sonrisa en tu cara porque me pareces la más asombrosa, enloquecedora, difícil y frustrante de las personas que he conocido y aunque ya lo sabes, te quiero y quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo. No quiero presionarte ni nada pero quiero que sepas que en un futuro me gustaría casarme contigo, tener hijos contigo y pasar toda la vida juntos.

Se acerco a mi lentamente, amándome con la mirada y me beso, me beso con amor, cariño, dulzura, pasión, con todos los sentimientos que se puedan expresar con un beso. Al separarnos la acerqué a la mesa, separe su silla y la invite a sentarse, ella rápidamente cogió la rosa y se la acercó a la nariz, oliendo el perfume a cerezas que había echado por encima y tras sonreír cogió la nota y la abrió, entonces como por un impulsó empecé a recitarle:

**_"Mis ojos, sin tus ojos no son ojos ,_**

**_que son dos hormigueros solitarios_**

**_y son mis manos sin las tuyas varios_**

**_intratables espinos a manojos._**

**_No me encuentro los labios sin tus rojos,_**

**_que me llenan de dulces campanarios…_**

**_No sé que es de mi oreja sin tu acento_**

**_ni hacia que polo yerro sin tu estrella,_**

**_y mi voz sin tu trato se afemina._**

**_…_**

**_La imagen de tu huella_**

**_que en ti principia amor y en mi termina."_**

**_No me faltes nunca amor porque me muero, tu eres mi luz y sin ti ya nada quiero…RICK CASTLE_**

-¡Oh, Castle! Qué bonito –cuando la miré lloraba, mi musa la inquebrantable lloraba, lloraba de amor –Te quiero.

-Yo más. –Y ante toda respuesta serví la cena, en la que Kate y yo recordamos todos nuestros momentos, el primer caso del asesino en serie que nos unió, la niñera muerta, la primera vez que conoció a mi ex mujer, Meredith, la primera vez que yo conocí a su ex Sorenson, cuando me metí en el caso de su madre, vampiros, hombres lobos, el 3xa, el psicópata obsesionado con Nikki Heat. –Es verdad que desde que llegaste a la 12 hemos pasado por mucho. Desde que llegaste mi vida le diste alegría, emoción, me diste esperanzas.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sin decir nada porque nuestras miradas lo decían todo y entonces soltó la palabra que cambiaría mi vida para SIEMPRE.

-Hagamoslo.

-¿El que, inspectora? ¿Qué insinúa?

-No, eso no Rick, bueno sí pero después, digo lo de casarnos, tú me quieres y yo a ti, somos ante todo amigos, tenemos una confianza extraordinaria y yo estoy segura de que quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo.

-¿Estás segura entonces? ¿No quieres esperar más tiempo…?

-No, Rick, de todos modos la boda no se va a celebrar mañana ni en dos meses, hay que prepararla y eso lleva tiempo pero quiero que estemos prometidos, me acabo de dar cuenta de que me encantaría.

-En ese caso, -fui corriendo a mi mesilla de noche, cogí la pequeña caja de entre el cajón de los calcetines y una vez frente a ella coloqué mi rodilla derecha en el suelo y cogí su mano. –Katherine Houghton Beckett, te quiero y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, como ya te he dicho, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí, sí –y tras colocarle el anillo. que había comprado semanas antes con la intención de proponérselo en unos meses, nos besamos. Sin esperar al postre tuvimos la tentación de hacer el amor como dos locos enamorados.


	6. NUNCA ME HE ABURRIDO DE TI

**NOTA: este es el final del fanfic, me ha encantado escribir esta historia y gracias a todos los que me habeis apoyado.**

-Rick, trae la cámara rápido que Alex y Jim se quieren ir ya. –Hice lo que me pidió mi mujer y me situé junto a la puerta para echarles una foto a mis gemelos que estaban a punto de marcharse a su baile de graduación. Vestidos con smokines nuevos, Jim con pajarita y Alex con corbata, sonreían a la cámara dejando entrever sus preciosos hoyuelos (heredados de su madre) y sus ojos azules resaltaban sobre su pelo castaño claro. Me sorprendió la rapidez con la que habían crecido de un año para otro, eran adolescentes de 16 años con pinta de tener 20. –Venga chicos, disfrutad y no la lieis.

Al cerrar la puerta una sensación de nostalgia se invadió de mí, me sentía mayor: Alexis ya era prácticamente la mejor abogada de Nueva York, vivía con su marido en Queens desde que se habían casado el año anterior y pensaba tener hijos. Los gemelos, de 16 años, iban a graduarse para pasar a Bachiller, una nueva etapa empezaban. Luego estaban mis preciosas niñas de ojos verdes, Johanna de 12 años era la viva imagen de su madre y según Kate, de su abuela. Sin embargo, Martha, de 8 años, no parecía de la familia de no ser por los ojos de su madre; tenía un precioso cabello rubio, la cara redonda y era bajita, la más bajita de la familia. Muchas veces nos decían que si la niña era adoptada.

Note un tirón de mi chaqueta –papi, papi ¿puedes leernos un cuento a Johi y a mi? –Y la pequeña de la casa tiró de mi hacía las escaleras, me llevó a la biblioteca, cogió su libro preferido (que yo le había escrito a Johanna semanas antes de cumplir los tres años) y se dirigió a mi cuarto y al de Kate. –Quiero que lo leas aquí.

Así que la niña se subió a la cama y se sentó en el centro de la cabecera, insto a su hermana a que se sentara a su lado y mama al otro pero yo me tenía que sentar frente a ellas. Kate abrazó a nuestras hijas (Johanna apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kate y la pequeña Martha le daba la mano a su madre) y me sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo para que comenzara el cuento que ella sabía recitar de memoria y que siempre, absolutamente siempre la hacía llorar.

**15 minutos después**

-…Y encontró a su príncipe de ojos azules, valiente y dispuesto a todo para hacer feliz a su reina, matar dragones, sortear lagos de fuego o salvarla del cautiverio en la torre cuyos muros la atormentaban y atrapaban sin darle fuerzas para respirar. Cuando el príncipe acerco sus labios a los de ella supo que nunca en la vida se aburriría de tenerlo. FIN

Para cuando termine el cuento mis tres princesas se habían quedado dormidas abrazadas y en la misma postura, Johanna apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Kate y Martha la suya en el hombro de su hermana mientras sus dedos rozaban el pelo de su madre el cual era una obsesión para la niña. Tras echarles una foto con mi móvil deje el libro a los pies de la cama, me giré hacia mi mesilla para darle un beso a la foto de mi querida madre que decidió abandonarnos hace tres años y me acurruqué junto a mis chicas tapándolas con la sábana.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando la mano de Kate rozó mi brazo y me susurró un "Rick, ¿estás despierto? " –Sí, ¿Qué pasa? –Nada, que gracias por la vida que me has dado, encontré a mi príncipe de ojos azules y nunca me he aburrido de él. Te quiero.

FIN


End file.
